Seeing through fog
by Id65
Summary: Annabeth has the perfect life. Good school, good friends, good family. But no boyfriend. Then she bumps into Percy Jackson, International Singing sensation in the most popular boy band. - - This is going to be a nice long fic. Please Read, and Comment!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi, Ok so this is my second fanfic, **_

_**The songs are :What makes you beautiful by 1D. Sk8ter boi by Avril Lavinge. Fireflies By Owl City. Bad reputation By Avril Lavinge. **_

_**Yeah I hope this is going to be liked. Please comment!**_

Phones

If you looked at me right now, for the first time, you would seriously misjudge me.

I look like Hell. Literal HELL.

My hair sticks and spatters, my eyes have circles, and I'm pretty sure that my breath is like a pigs.

I have a Lot of Work. I grab a hair brush and begin brushing furiously as I grabbed my tooth brush and put some toothpaste on it.

I brushed my teeth, and threw my brush at the bed. I decided what to wear as I foamed like rabies.

I eventually chose a black top with the words

IF I WAS TRYING TO LOOK GOOD YOU WOULD BE GROVELING In white, And white denim shorts. I put on sparies as I washed out my mouth and put my tooth brush in its cup and did my hair. A messy fish-tail would suffice.

I grabbed a red jacket and slung it on, grabbing my backpack as I run downstairs. "Annabeth could you check the boys?" Dad asks. I nod as my mouth is full of fruit loops.

I grab there cups of cereal and knock their door open with my knee. I hand them their cereal and motion to the table, I swallow and say "David, Matthew MOVE" I say.

I go upstairs to Luke's room I open his door "COME ON" I say exasperated, He's packing and gives me the eye. Luke's mom married my dad and they had our little brothers. Luke is in his senior year and is going for a week for a tour or something.

Personally I don't have time to ask. I run to my room, where I expect to find Emma.

Emma's in the Navy and is off on some mission she's my older sister. I have a bunk bed for when she comes home.

For 30 seconds we're all civilized and at the table.

Then Dad is driving Luke to JFK. I'm taking Matthew and David to their friend's house. They carpool and in turn I baby sit them here every 2 Saturdays. (Trust me with their kids its more than fair). Then the 3 of us get into my car and over to their friends house,

Then I'm off I listen to the radio as I drive. Some song from 4 More. I want to strangle the radio. I hate this song. I catch my breath. I haven't done that all day.

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_

I pull up at school. My school is regular. What you consider regular is your perspective. Thank God. I take the keys out, grab my song book and I-phone and walk into school, and go to my Locker. I open it and find a note

_Annabeth Ur Late. ]: Anyways u reals need a diversion. I got this 1. Piper da awsom!_

I officially Love My friends.

Bell must have already rung because the hallways where empty. I turn the corner towards Music.

Suddenly someone bumps into me and my things scatter.

"Watch it" I say irritably. I have a right anyways. Then I meet his eyes. His eyes are deep green, Sea green, Turtle green. I want to tell his eyes to decide already

"How about you watch where you go?" He says, His voice smooth. "I was watching. You were probably watching a cat video. I'm late and you're ditching, so I have to get to class" I said. I grabbed my phone and began to gather my papers. I look for my notebook,

Or not my notebook my song notebook. The guy is standing flipping through it. "Give Now" I say a hand out. He rolls his eyes "Nice song." He says and hands it back. I don't know why I did what I did next but I did. "Stick around and you'll hear it" I say, and brush past him into class.

Piper is crying against Ms. Robenecks shoulder. I sneak to my chair in the back row I give a thumbs up. Piper moans and goes to her seat.

Ms. Robenecks glances at the clock "My look at the time. Annabeth Chase!" Ms. Robenecks calls.

I get up and go to the front of the class. I glance at the glass mirror in the back of the classroom.

Behind it is a sitting room that overlooks the gym, Music area and art studio, for the best talent scouts in New York and practically anywhere else depending on your money and your talent. I wonder if He's in there, the guy. I motion for the rest of my band, and Piper to come up we set up Piper is my Guitarist. I smile and say "Skater boy" And I smile at Piper. "1 2 3"

_**He was a boy, she was a girl  
Can I make it anymore obvious?  
He was a punk, she did ballet  
What more can I say?**_

_**He wanted her, she'd never tell  
Secretly she wanted him as well  
But all of her friends stuck up their nose  
And they had a problem with his baggy clothes**_

_**He was a sk8ter boi, she said, "See ya later boy"  
He wasn't good enough for her  
She had a pretty face but her head was up in space  
She needed to come back down to earth**_

_**Five years from now, she sits at home  
Feeding the baby, she's all alone  
She turns on TV, guess who she sees  
Sk8ter boi rockin' up MTV**_

_**She calls up her friends, they already know  
And they've all got tickets to see his show  
She tags along and stands in the crowd  
Looks up at the man that she turned down**_

_**He was a sk8ter boi, she said, "See ya later boy"  
He wasn't good enough for her  
Now he's a superstar, slamin' on his guitar  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth?**_

_**He was a sk8ter boi, she said, "See ya later boy"  
He wasn't good enough for her  
Now he's a superstar, slamin' on his guitar  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth?**_

_**Sorry girl, but you missed out  
Well, tough luck that boy's mine now  
We are more than just good friends  
This is how the story ends**_

_**Too bad that you couldn't see  
See the man that boy could be  
There is more than meets the eye  
I see the soul that is inside**_

_**He's just a boy and I'm just a girl  
Can I make it anymore obvious?  
We are in love, haven't you heard  
How we rock each others world?**_

_**I'm with the sk8ter boi, I said, "See ya later boy"  
I'll be backstage after the show  
I'll be at his studio, singing the song we wrote  
About a girl you used to know**_

_**I'm with the sk8ter boi, I said, "See ya later boy"  
I'll be backstage after that show  
I'll be at the studio, singing the song we wrote  
About a girl you used to know**_

The song was awesome Thalia wrote it. "Thanks to Thalia for that song, Yo! Tal!" I Called to Thalia. She got up smiling. Everyone clapped. "Also Thanks to Rachel for recording that song Rach!" I called. Rachel comes up smiling. Awesome. We're all smiling and laughing. Then it's the next band.

"So did you hear? Percy Jackson was here" Thalia says popping a grape in her mouth.

"Why?" I ask innocently "Looking for talent or something" Thalia says shrugging. Rachel snorts and tapes a note on Thalias back.

I read it as Thalia goes to get a soda _**IF U SUNG BETTER I WILL DIE OF SHOCK**_ I see Drew Cartley smirking. "Yo Tal!" I call. She turns. I jerk my head at Drew. It was a very interesting scene. They start making out. I never understand Thalia. I shrug and Piper sits next to me. "I want to go to a concert" She announces. "Ok We'll go" I say shrugging because Thalia is next to us now and seems cool. "I'll spring outfits, and transportation" Piper says happily. "This is way too perfect" I say shaking my head "Yeah because we are all going to your house tonight" Rachel says. I groan "Ok But you help" I say.

I sigh. I have 300 things to do.

I drive to the nearest grocery store and buy ingredients for dinner. Thalia, Piper, and Rachel come along, for my good cooking, and to help song-storm.

And of course homework. I grab a gallon of ice cream and a root beer 12 pack. "Yo! Annabeth!" Thalia calls. I see Thalia holding up a pack of angel hair pasta. A couple people glance at us. I nod "Don't forget Sauce" I call back Thalia nods and turns down another Aisle

Rachel comes up behind me "Hey got the beans" She says holding up a bag of fresh green beans. Piper comes up with hamburger meat. "Ok that's about it lets go" I say.

We check out and pile into two cars. Thalias Big black SUV and my Volvo bug. We go to my house, and then after I start dinner Piper watches the sauce while Rachel helps me fold clothes. Thalia puts the dishes away. It's a routine of ours.

Pipers cook had taught her to well- cook. And she actually really sucks at it. But she knows when everything is done. She has instincts but she cannot read directions for the life of her. Cooking or otherwise.

Thalia really hates clothes folding and Rachel doesn't like doing dishes so everything works out.

Dad is a historian working for the national gallery, Mom- well my stepmom is a patent lawyer. She brings home all kinds of stuff for us to try. But her hours are really off.

The 4 of us have been doing this since middle school, when we were old enough to ride the buses together and have cell phones. Rachel lives in an apartment building. Piper lives in this humongous mansion. Thalia lives in a tricked out apartment, super awesome. I live in a town house. A corner house with French windows. We always come to my house.

Just an agreement. The boys have a nanny but I still cook dinner when I can.

She lives in an apartment across the street and I just call her when I want to go out and the boys need to be watched.

Thalia has a boyfriend, Drew. Rachel Is obsessed with a couple boys, And Piper is a flirt but she likes Thalias Brother. Almost as delusional as Rachel, I'm just waiting for the right guy.

With Green eyes and Black hair and- Wait I am not catching cuteguyia Toe nails, Bubbles, sauce. F*** I run to the kitchen and drain the pasta. I stir the sauce as the others watch TV.

I plop next to them. The 4 More concert is live on the flat screen. "God Really If you want to see them Just ask your brother" I say Thalia rolls her eyes but the others do give puppy dog eyes.

Did I mention Thalias Brother is the Guitar in 4 more? Yeah. Jason Grace Is guitarist, Percy Jackson is main Vocalist, Leo Valdez is electric Piano.

Yeah there's more than a few of him pulling a Ferris bueller and prank calling people with his 'sick' track. Literally sick.

Lee Fletcher is Drums. Weird I so Know

_**I**__** 'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth, turns, slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
Awake when I'm asleep,  
'Cause everything is never as it seems  
**_

"They're so- Main stream." I say. As I serve dinner. They are still watching the concert.

"Thanks Guys We'll be back soon but I have to call my sister" Jason says. I swear every girl sighs, including me I'm annoyed because he's using Thalia, Thalia sighs same reason. And well every other girl thinks he's adorable. They walk off stage,

Thalia's phone rings she smiles "Hey do you have some extra tickets for tomorrow? Four of them?" Thalia says. She doesn't even have to ask if I want to go. I can personally piss them off. Score.

We leave the boys to do the dishes. And we song-storm

_**I don't give a damn 'bout my reputation  
You're living in the past it's a new generation  
A girl can do what she wants to do and that's  
What I'm gonna do  
An' I don't give a damn ' bout my bad reputation  
**_

Then we check the dishes,

Have dessert.

Then Homework There Isn't much of that.

Thalia drives everyone home and its night.

We have so few days now that we can all do this. I drop on to my bed and pull my phone out of my backpack. I'm exhausted but I think it needs a charge,

I stare because that's not my phone. Shiiiit I remember bumping into that guy. Ok I study his phone and a square swipe mark is left. I unlock the phone.

I look at the calls. None from my phone.

A lot of calls but no numbers are mine.

I go to photos.

The guy has tons of photos of the beach.

There's a couple of a brunette woman, about late 30s to early 40s

There's an older guy and a little girl with blue eyes and brown hair.

A few of him but not much. I look and it's about 3 AM. I figure I'll call him tomorrow because it's no use now.

I had become so absorbed in his phone I hadn't noticed anything else I fall asleep with the lights on.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so this is my second chapter. **

**1D up all night and Smile by Avril Lavinge**

I wake up to a goat.

Yup that's right.

I look around and the guy's phone is bleating. Ugh.

I pick it up "Hello?" I ask and I must sound pretty bad.

"So you switched our phones?" Someone asks.

I moan and flop back onto my bed. "No I believe you took mine. Like I'd want yours." I say opening the window.

"Yeah sure. Fine what do I have to pay for my phone?" He asks.

I laugh. "Really? I just want my phone and you want your phone so when can we meet and why are you calling me so early?" I say.

"Because I just realized that this wasn't my phone. What's your excuse?" He shoots at me. I go to my laptop because Piper is pinging me.

"I found out at 3 AM so I thought of the other person. AKA you. So I decided I'd call today. But you woke me up." I say. "OK how about we meet at a Starbucks in 2 hours?" He asks.

"Ok in Tornet Mall. I'll be wearing-"I threw open my closet. "A green t-shirt White Jacket, Jeans and UGS, And I won't be able to wait long. I have places to be." I say.

"Yeah as If. That's a good meeting place" He says.

"Ok hour and a half unless you want 3 other girls laughing at you" I say. "Deal" He says. He hangs up. "

**Piper I accidently switched phones with some guy. I have to return his (This one duh) Don't text me until I text u from my phone caus I don't want him like HCPing u. will talk to u, at forever 21? Awsome and we r all holding u for that outfit offer:] Annabet da awseom**

I sent the text. I don't think the guy will care. Time to go.

I sit sipping a Mocha.

People bustle past laughing and talking.

I spot Piper "Piper!" I call. Piper turns to me and they run to me

"What are you doing here? I got your text but-"I cut piper off.

"Waiting to switch phones. I'll see you later at forever 21" I say Piper nods and rolls her eyes.

"Who is he?" Rachel asks "Go to a table and wait. Like I care" I say.

They sit down. The Starbucks is surprisingly empty "Percy Jackson at Fro-yo!" some girl screamed. The girls shot me an apologetic glance and ran with the rest of the crowd.

Now it _was _deserted. The guy ducks in, hood up sunglasses on. "Nice shirt" He says.

I hold out his phone "Thanks. UGH I hate this song" I say rolling my eyes.

_**Katy Perry's on replay  
She's on replay  
DJ got the floor to shake, the floor to shake  
People going all the way  
Yeah, all the way  
I'm still wide awake**_

Percy raises an eyebrow.

People start filing in complaining.

He hands me my phone.

I type my password and check my things. Thalia complaining and not much else. "Thalia for god's sake how much trouble do you get into in 12 hours?" I ask to no one in particular while texting piper.

"A lot" Thalia says as she swoops past us to the counter. "That's your friend?" He asks.

"Yeah. She likes 4 more. Can't really fight her for that though" I say sighing.

"What's wrong with 4 more then?" He asks seeming to be interested.

"They're so- Mainstream. They don't write any of their own music, they don't have any of their own clothes or style." I say.

"Sucks for you" He says pulling his hood back. Hello Percy Jackson welcome home. "You knew?" He asks pulling his hood back up. I lean back arms crossed

"Paybacks Bitch. And I'd get a more sophisticated lock for your phone" I say. His hood is up but people have already seen him. I smile, pull my Yankees cap on, and walk out with Thalia.

We meet up at forever 21.

"Okay I choose your outfit" Piper says. I want to shake my head but once piper decides- well you don't change her mind period.

"Okay nothing to drastic," I say. Rachel snorts.  
+++

It turns out Piper only does drastic. "Really? I kind of like it" I admit.

I wear a cream oversized, (Fashionably Piper says) Sweater, Jeans and designer sneakers.

I like it. "Piper this is- can you make me another?" I say.

She's about to reply when Thalia enters the room

"Wow Piper u da girl. But we have an offer. Jason says his pre-show cancelled and was wondering if we wanted to perform a song?" Thalia says. "I already said yes for us. But we need new outfits. Pipe-?" Thalia doesn't get any farther.

We tackle her laughing. "Your brother is awesome. And the lead singer isn't too bad" I admit. They laugh because they know me.

"Ok you need match but not too much. Something that looks good on us and doesn't clash with Rachel. Blue and white, with some black.-"Piper keeps on going. I laugh. Because this is awesome.

Piper goes overboard.

I wear white jeans, black shirt, and a long light material, teal to purple scarf (Purple one end teal other) wrapped around my neck. We all wear white or black boots.

Thalia has a black skirt and ripped leggings, blue shirt that matches her eyes, and a white headband because she refused a scarf.

Rachel has Blue shorts, white shirt, and a black scarf wrapped around her hair.

Piper wears a white dress, blue mini jacket, and black leggings.

"You out do yourself" Rachel says. Piper smiles and draws a credit card, and we change back into our clothes and follow piper.

"Ok I am so glad that they had these set up" Piper says as she does my makeup.

I had tried to protest but without it Piper says you look shallow and pale. I don't want that. The trailers for us where already set up.

I stare at my reflection. It doesn't look like me. It looks like an older girl who knows how to do makeup and breaks hearts, Good.

Someone knocks on the door. "Come in" I say. Percy enters "Ready?" He asks smiling. I laugh "Yeah never. Let's do this"

We stand behind the curtain, everything is already set. "Go" Percy says. I walk out first,

Then Piper, Thalia, Rachel, Serena, and Terri.

All girls because Jason says we couldn't include our whole band. People look interested.

I smile "This song is called Smile." I say. Mutters

_**You know that I'm a crazy bitch  
I do what I want when I feel like it  
All I wanna do is lose control  
Oh, oh  
But you don't really give a shit  
You don't let it go let it go with it.  
'Cause you're fucking crazy rock'n'roll**_

_**[Pre-Chorus:]  
Yo-u said "Hey,  
What's your name?"  
It took one look  
And now we're not the same  
Yeah you said "Hey."  
And since that day  
You stole my heart  
And you're the one to blame**_

_**[Chorus:]  
(Yeah)  
And that's why I smile  
It's been a while  
Since every day and everything has  
Felt this right  
And now you turn it all around  
And suddenly you're all I need  
The reason why I-I-I  
I smi-i-ile**_

_**Last night I blacked out I think  
What did you, what did you put in my drink?  
I remember making out and then, oh, oh  
I woke up with a new tattoo  
Your name was on me and my name was on you  
I would do it all over again**_

_**[Pre-Chorus:]  
Yo-u said "Hey,  
What's your name?"  
It took one look  
And now we're not the same  
Yeah you said "Hey."  
And since that day  
You stole my heart  
And you're the one to blame**_

_**[Chorus:]  
(Yeah)  
And that's why I smile  
It's been a while  
Since every day and everything has  
Felt this right  
And now you turn it all around  
And suddenly you're all I need  
The reason why I-I-I  
I smi-i-ile  
The reason why I-I-I  
I smi-i-ile**_

_**[Bridge:]  
You know that I'm a crazy bitch  
I do what I want when I feel like it  
All I wanna do is lose control  
You know that I'm a crazy bitch  
I do what I want when I feel like it  
All I wanna do is lose control**_

_**[Chorus:]**_

_**And that's why I smile  
It's been a while  
Since every day and everything has  
Felt this right  
And now you turn it all around  
And suddenly you're all I need  
The reason why I-I-I  
I smi-i-ile  
(The reason) The reason why I-I-I  
I smi-i-ile  
The reason why I-I-I  
I smi-i-ile**_

We end the song,

Piper and I back to back. We get a standing ovation. I mean Standing because everyone _is_ standing.

They ask for an Encore. I shrug and we sing Sk8ter Boi. Even better. People have out cameras and are laughing. We pack up as they cheer.

It's pretty fast.

Then 4 more comes out. Jason and Piper kiss cheeks, Percy does the same to me, and the audience goes wild.

Whether they're mad or happy how can I tell? "How did you like that?" Percy asks. Cheers.

"Ok well how about we do a duet?" He asks me smiling crookedly. Shit this was his plan. "Sure" I say.

Cheers. "How about next time we're in New York?" Percy asks, Thank god. "Awesome" I say.

"Da" He says winking. I know he read that text I sent Piper.

"Meet my little sister" Jason says holding up Thalias hand. Everyone cheers

"That was- wow" I say yawning in between. Now I wear a white top that says

_**Like I care. Dat Awesom?**_

Piper had made my shirt.

We all wore jeans and sneakers, our shirts the only variance.

"Well you got your wish" Thalia says to Piper. She nods.

"Your place?" Rachel asks Thalia. "God yes. I just want to sleep." Thalia says. We step outside.

It's about 3 AM. Then we climb into Thalias SUV.

"Hey don't forget me!" Percy says. I roll my eyes.

Piper lets him in and he climbs in back with me. "Well hello" He says. "Yeah Hi" I say. "So what did you think?" Percy asks. "That that was awesome" I say. "Great. You're a really good singer" Percy says smiling. "Thanks. How good where we actually?" I ask anxiously. Percy pulls up his I phone. "Picture?" He asks.

I nod and stick my tongue out, Click.

I'm laughing because he's tickling me, Click.

Then I keep a straight face, Click.

"Here" He says and shows me you tube. I look really good on stage and as we sing my voice rings clearly, even on this bad quality.

"Awesome. I mean just- wow" I say shocked.

"Yup you're famous" Percy says.

I love night showers.

I put on my pajama pants and an oversized t-shirt. Someone bursts in.

"Sorry" Percy says. I cross my arms "You're lucky I just finished changing or you'd be wearing a black eye and quite a few nails in your back." I brush past him.

The doorway is too small and our skin touches. It feels like there's electricity when we touch.

Percy pauses and so do I. Percy furrows his brow

"What was-"I begin but Percy shrugs and shuts the door.


	3. Chapter 3

_**I stopped the outfit descriptions caus I don't know if you guys are into that**_

_**Also I switched Luke and Nico, (So Luke is just her brother and Nico was the one she liked)**_

_**Songs: Avril Lavinge Rock and roll, Bruno Mars Just the way you are. **_

_**I know I use Avril Lavinge a lot but I think she describes Thalias Deposition to life and that's how I imagine Annabeth's voice. I also Imagine Percy's voice like- Well like Anthem Lights (That's the you tubers) they are completely awesome**_

_**I also decided to Get Annabeth into school again (Even though it's actually Sunday when this chapter happens) Thank you to my wonderful subscribers, Followers, Favorites, (The list goes on) and thanks to my commenters!**_

"Annabeth Wake up. We're not good at baking" Thalia says. I moan and get up.

XXX

"Done!" I say grabbing a cinnamon bun. "Can you wake up the boys?" Rachel asks.

I roll my eyes "Yeah sure ask me to do everything" I say already heading up the stairs.

The boys where all passed out in Jason's room, Jason was on the bed, Percy on the couch. And the rest where on the floor on blankets.

"Wake UP!" I say. Nothing. I grab a cup from the bathroom. And fill it with cold water. You can guess what happens

"ARRGH!" The boys sit up faces wet. I stand arms crossed.

"You want Food? Well then get dressed and come down stairs. And-"I was going to give a very nice lecture when my phone rang.

"EMMA!" I drop the glass and run to my bag.

I open Skype and accept the call.

Emma seems to be in a brown house. Outside is snatches of blue. "Emma!" I say going to the kitchen.

"Annabeth! Thalia, Rachel, Piper. God you guys have grown" Emma says smiling. "Yeah. Sorry I wasn't there when you called, I accidently switched phones with someone" I said.

Emma frowns "Yeah I saw that guy, looks familiar. He seemed surprised that I was calling his phone."

Percy walks in behind me eating a cinnamon roll "Jason! You think you can cook? Then try these! Nice cooking Annabeth" Percy says twisting, tossing his cinnamon roll in the air, catching it in his mouth, getting out the milk and pouring it into his glass, then putting the milk back with a twist. It looked pretty cool.

Jason enters "Yeah these are good. But your still a psycho for pouring water on me" Jason says doing the same trick.

Lee comes in "MHHM. Yup complete psycho. Yelling Emma at the top of your lungs is so not creepy" Lee says trying the same trick.

I roll my eyes "Yeah Jason's band. Hey did you see the YouTube of me singing Sk8ter boi?" I ask. Emma nods.

"Did I just see 4 more?" She asks, "Well duh Jason's band. 4 more. I so have not told you 700 times." I say.

Some woman in pigtails appears covered in grease. "Did I just hear 4 more?" She asks. Jason passes behind me as she says this. "Yup. Cute hair" He says.

The woman gasps. She looks like under 25. "Yeah 4 more fans everywhere. But I'm really happy for your band" Emma says

XXXXXX

We got out of Thalias SUV. Everyone turned and stared, mostly because of last night.

A lot of girls and quite a few boys are at those concerts. I smile. I'm wearing the outfit Piper found for me yesterday.

We have music.

Music is mandatory 2 days a week but the rest of the week in first free period you can go and be there in another class, so that's what we did 3rd period.

A lot and I mean A LOT of people are crammed in the music room when we enter.

Piper always has her guitar over her shoulder, because she lives closest to school she can run home at lunch and put it at home and use the guitars case for books and homework so she has it on at all times.

I see the red light over the mirrors.

Signaling that there's a talent scout.

"Annabeth I know you performed Thursday but can you perform today?" Mss. Robenecks asked.

She glances at the mirrors and I realize that she's offering me a chance. "Ok" I say. I motion and we proceed to the front.

We set up, and Drew, Thalias boyfriend gives the thumb to tell us that the cameras rolling

_**Let em know that we're still Rock n Roll**_

_**I don't care about my makeup  
I like it better with my jeans all ripped up  
Don't know how to keep my mouth shut  
You say so what (What)**_

_**I don' t care if I'm misfit  
I like it better than the hipster of all shit  
I am the mother fucking princess  
You still love me**_

_**Some some how  
It's a little different when  
I'm with you  
You know what I really am all about  
You know how it really goes  
Some some way  
We'll be getting out of this town one day  
You're the only that I want with me  
You know how the story goes**_

_**When it's you and me  
We don't need no one to tell us who to be  
We'll keep turning up the radio  
What if you and I  
Just put up a middle finger to the sky  
Let them know that we're still rock 'n roll  
Rock 'n' roll  
Hey hey hey  
Rock 'n' roll  
Hey Hey Hey**_

_**Call it a bad attitude dude  
I'm never going to cover up that tattoo  
I might have a couple issues  
You say me too (yeah)  
Don't care about a reputation  
Must be living in the wrong generation  
This is your invitation  
Let's get wasted**_

_**Some some how  
It's a little different when  
I'm with you  
You know what I really am all about  
You know how the story goes**_

_**When it's you and me  
We don't need no one to tell us who to be  
We'll keep turning up the radio  
What if you and I  
Just put up a middle finger to the sky  
Let them know that we're still rock 'n roll  
Rock 'n' roll  
Hey hey hey  
Rock 'n' roll  
Hey Hey Hey**_

_**When it's you and me  
We don't need no one to tell us who to be  
We'll keep turning up the radio**_

_**What if you and I  
Just put up a middle finger to the sky  
Let them know that we're still rock 'n roll**_

_**When it's you and me  
We don't need no one to tell us who to be  
We'll keep turning up the radio**_

_**What if you and I  
Just put up a middle finger to the sky  
Let them know we're still rock 'n roll**_

_**Rock 'n' roll  
Hey hey hey  
Rock 'n' roll  
Hey Hey Hey**_

I and Thalia did this, she sang as backup, Piper did too. I did something crazy and on each Hey, pointed at someone in the crowd. "Just wanted to say Thanks to My band, and Especially to Thalia for writing Rock `n` roll" I say as we ended there was Clapping. Drew gave the Thumb down and tossed me the camera.

XXXXXXXXXX

Lunch Is Crazy.

Mostly cause guess who shows up? Percy. "Heyyy dudette!" He says in a surfer dude accent.

He wears sunglasses, a blonde wig and his tan skin shines. No one pays him any attention. I text him.

_That is the worst disguise EVER_

His phone bleats "Yeah I agree"  
_**Want to go?**_

I roll my eyes and nod "I'm going to the bookstore" I say.

I exit and run to my favorite bookstore, just around the corner from school. I look for a good book.

A Jane Austin. I find one and curl in the back of the store.

XXX

I don't know how long I've been reading but I hear someone behind me

"You look really cute half asleep" Percy says behind me. I jump.

"Yeah thanks. I wouldn't be if you had come earlier" I say. He sighs

"Yeah sorry. Paparazzi" Percy says, I stand up.

"Yeah. I think I'm dying my hair" I say. I don't know why I'm telling him. I think no one takes me seriously as a blonde

Percy raises and eyebrow "really? I don't think-"

Suddenly there's a camera flash.

"Found me. Bye" He grabs my hand and we run.

XXXXX

I sneak back into school and Percy goes off to wherever he goes. I hadn't missed any classes thank god.

After school I went home.

After finishing my homework and doing dinner I hear screams and yells

"Matthew, David stop Fighting!" I yell. "We're Not Fighting!" They yell back,

I walk over to them. "Well then who's shout-"I let the question die.

They're watching the live 4 more concert. Does that TV ever change channels?

"Percy's making a Special announcement" David says. I sit down next to them.

"This is a special song for a special girl, who inspired me to change. I wrote it just for her" Percy says

_**Oh, her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shining  
Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her tryin'  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday**_

_**Yeah, I know, I know when I compliment her, she won't believe me  
And it's so, it's so sad to think that she don't see what I see  
But every time she asks me do I look okay?  
I say**_

_**When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are**_

_**And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are**_

_**Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she'd let me  
Her laugh her laugh, she hates but I think it's so sexy  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday**_

_**Oh, you know, you know I'd never ask you to change  
If perfect's what you're searching for, then just stay the same  
So don't even bother asking if you look okay  
You know I'll say**_

_**When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are**_

_**And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are**_

_**The way you are  
The way you are  
Girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are**_

_**When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are**_

_**And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are.  
Just the way you are**_

Percy bows to surprised applause. He winks at the camera "I think you look better blonde" he says,

I drop my books.

I run up to my bedroom, close the door, lean up against it and breathe.

This is too- way too much.

I curl up on my bed and remember the days before,

Before I let anyone hear me sing,

Before I sang with piper on her Guitar,

Before it all,

Before Emma shipped off,

Before all of this, was it better?

I don't know.

Percy Just Sang for me. Wrote the whole Song Just for Me,

I have to admit, His voice sounds better when he sings like that

He sounded Amazing

But still-

He's so-

I can't explain it

I turn on the TV

It's on the correct channel and I see Percy take out his phone before it cuts to commercials.

My phone rings.

"Hello?" I ask.

"Annabeth? Are you OK? It sounds like your crying." Percy's concerned voice comes over the phone.

I hadn't realized.

"Yeah I'm fine. I liked your song" I say.

"Thanks. I still think you shouldn't dye your hair." Percy says

"I'm not planning to anymore" I say

"Maybe I should write a song every time to stop you from being stupid." Percy says

"Seaweed Brain" I say. Whoa where did that come from?  
"What? Seaweed Brain?" Percy asks

"Yeah call him that! He's obsessed with the ocean!" Someone's voice yelled on Percy's end.

"Sorry about that. I have to talk to you later" Percy says after what sounds like laughing and breaking

"Just ask Thalia for directions. Sorry I just- I have to go." I say. I keep on choking up

"Ok. See you later" Percy said sounding a little disappointed.

"Yeah I'll talk to you soon" I say.

I hang up after listening to him breathing for a second.

I get out my journal.

I haven't used it in forever.

My last entry was when my boyfriend broke up with me.

Some scrawled lyrics.

My sister beat him up, and my brother spread that around school.

I hadn't even known, but I had every single girl being sympathetic to me.

Now for another entry.

_**Hello again.**_

_**Percy, from 4 more, we bumped into each other a couple of days ago and now…**_

_**Now he's writing songs for me. And singing them in front of 1,000s of people,**_

_**He's – He's making me feel like last time.**_

_**But last time my heart broke.**_

_**And I keep that inside.**_

_**And I sing Thalia's Lyrics and I feel like maybe there mine too.**_

_**The anger and sadness I refuse to un-cork.**_

_**If Percy breaks through I won't know what to do-**_

_**I just won't. He seems so easy.**_

_**And I want to let everything go-**_

_**But how can I?**_

_**How Can I?**_

_**Annabeth.**_

I hear my cellphone ring but I can't reach it.

I fall asleep, cheek pressed against the fresh ink.

I never tell anyone about Nico. I've always had a crush on him, since Luke became my half-brother, He was my brother's best friend.

And Maybe I won't.

Then I slip into sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Songs: Give your heart a break by Demi Lovato. Heart attack by demi Lovato.**_

_**Sorry for such a long wait! **_

_**(In my eyes it's been like 400 years since I last updated this) **_

_**I kinda didn't know where I wanted this story to go. Like Drama? Or What? Because I just was like screw it and decided to just type. **_

_**Off we GOO. (Also read the last chapter and then read the first song. Anyone who spots the similarities gets a gold star)**_

I sigh and flip through the channels to the 4 more concert.

They're in DC. The Verizon center. They're onstage now. "And this song is for a very special girl" Percy says.

I groan and text piper

**NOT AGAIN! TURN ON UR TV TO 4MR**

_The day I first met you  
You told me you'd never fall in love  
But now that I get you  
I know fear is what it really was_

_Now here we are,  
So close yet so far.  
Haven't I passed the test?  
When will you realize,  
Baby, I'm not like the rest?_

_Don't wanna break your heart  
Wanna give your heart a break  
I know you're scared it's wrong  
Like you might make a mistake  
There's just one life to live  
And there's no time to wait, to waste  
So let me give your heart a break, your heart a break  
Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break  
Oh yeah, yeah_

_On Sunday you went home alone  
There were tears in your eyes  
I called your cell phone, my love  
But you did not reply_

_The world is ours. If we want it,  
We can take it if you just take my hand.  
There's no turning back now.  
Baby, try to understand_

_Don't wanna break your heart  
Wanna give your heart a break  
I know you're scared it's wrong  
Like you might make a mistake  
There's just one life to live  
And there's no time to wait, to waste  
So let me give your heart a break, your heart a break  
Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break  
There's just so much you can take  
Give your heart a break  
Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break  
Oh yeah, yeah_

_When your lips are on my lips  
Then our hearts beat as one  
But you slip out of my fingertips  
Every time you run, whoa-oh-whoa-oh-oh_

_Don't wanna break your heart  
Wanna give your heart a break  
I know you're scared it's wrong  
Like you might make a mistake  
There's just one life to live  
And there's no time to wait, to waste  
So let me give your heart a break_

_'Cause you've been hurt before  
I can see it in your eyes  
You try to smile it away, some things you can't disguise  
Don't wanna break your heart  
Maybe, I can ease the ache, the ache  
So let me give your heart a break, your heart a break  
Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break  
There's just so much you can take  
Your heart a break  
Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break  
Oh yeah, yeah_

_The day I first met you  
You told me you'd never fall in love_

I smile. They bow. I text Percy.

_Cute Seaweed Brain._

Beep.

**Thanks. U still pzd?**

_Pissed? I was never pissed. If I had been you'd be missing some body parts. I was just waiting on you. I'm watching._

Percy-on-screen looks up, smiles at the camera and blows me a kiss. I catch it

_Caught it. Sending one back_

I wait 30 seconds and blow a kiss. Cheesy I know.

Percy catches it and smiles.

**So. I'm not back for a while. See you later**

I smile.

_No way. We are so skypeing. I get pzd when ignored._

**I wouldn't have guessed. 2morrow. **

I smile. Then I frown. Then I scowl. Then I giggle. Then I think about last time I saw Percy

DON'T MIND THIS AWESOME PAGE BREAKER

"Annabeth. Come on wake up" Percy is there.

"Uh why are you here?" I ask. "I needed to tell you something" Percy says. I get up.

"What?" I ask. "This." Percy says.

Then he kisses me.

"Ok. Why did you do that?" I ask. "Because I like you. And I want a relationship with you" Percy says.

"Ok. But we haven't known each other more than a month." I say.

"Why build a friendship if we just plan to destroy it?" Percy asks. Good point. "I- I don't know. I'll have to think about it." I say.

Percy's face falls. "Ok. Call you later" He says. He leaves my room. I want to call after him "Wait!" but I don't.

I go to the bathroom. I utter a soft scream. Imprinted on my cheek is the page from my diary. It's backwards forwards so I can read it. Percy must have seen it, probably even read some of it.

DON'T MIND THIS AWESOME PAGE BREAKER

I sigh. We're setting up for our first concert in central park. There's a small crowd gathered, some standing, some sitting in chairs or on blankets.

Piper outdid herself on the outfits again. I wear a teal mini-dress and a teal jacket, Black heels and some awesome accessories. The other girls have the same outfit- each in a different color. We walk onstage.

A couple wolf whistles from a group of boys. "Ok. So our first song is 'Heart Attack' Which I wrote" I say. 1, 2, 1, 2, 3

_Putting my defenses up  
Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack_

_Never put my love out on the line  
Never said yes to the right guy  
Never had trouble getting what I want  
But when it comes to you I'm never good enough_

_When I don't care  
I can play him like a Ken doll  
Won't wash my hair  
Then make them bounce like a basketball_

_But you make me wanna act like a girl  
Painting my nails and wear high heels  
Yes you, make me so nervous that I just can't hold your hand_

_You make me glow  
But I cover up, won't let it show_

_So I'm putting my defenses up  
Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack  
I think I'd have a heart attack  
I think I'd have a heart attack_

_Never break a sweat for the other guys  
When you come around I get paralyzed  
And every time I try to be myself  
It comes out wrong like a cry for help_

_It's just not fair  
Pain's more trouble than its always worth  
I gasp for air  
It feels so good, but you know it hurts  
But you, make me wanna act like a girl  
Painting my nails and wear perfume  
Boy you make me so nervous that I just can't hold your hand_

_-You make me glow  
But I cover up, won't let it show_

_So I'm putting my defenses up  
Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack!  
I think I'd have a heart attack  
I think I'd have a heart attack_

_The feelings got lost in my lungs  
They're burning, I'd rather be numb  
And, yeah, there's no one else to blame  
So instead I'll take off in a run  
I'm flying too close to the sun  
And I burst into flames_

_You make me glow  
But I cover up, won't let it show  
So I'm putting my defenses up  
Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack  
I think I'd have a heart attack  
Heart attack  
I think I'd have a heart attack - tack  
Oh I think I'd have a heart attack  
I think I'd have a heart attack_

I smile. People liked it.

Next Sk8ter boi

Then Rock and Roll

After that Bad reputation.

And our last song was Smile.

People are cheering. I smile.

People have their cameras out. Some had them anyways. I do a mock bow then a real bow and "Thanks guys. You're awesome" I say. Then we pack up.

I'M THE BEST PAGE BREAKER

We stop at piper's place, since it's the closest.

She turns on the gossip channel. Some stupid 24-7 gossip show on ruining Celebrities lives. Today I was happy for it.

"-Mysterious girl Percy is writing songs for" the reporter is saying. I grab the remote and turn it up.

They mob Percy. "Percy! What's the name of the girl you're writing songs for? Where did you meet her? How long have you been dating?" The reporter we're following asks.

Percy looks uneasy. "I dunno guys. I mean I don't think she'd like it if I told you guys" Percy says.

I text him, hoping this is live.

_I'm watching. DON'T TELL THEM._ Percy's phone beeps. Thank god.

"Yeah she doesn't want me to tell you guys. Sorry peeps. No scoop." Percy says shrugging.

"So that was her just then? Who is she watching?" the reporter we're watching asks. I text him back.

_The one who asked the question. Piper makes us watch this channel all the time_ Percy's phone beeps.

Percy points at the reporter, "You." He says. The reporter turns to the camera.

"Will you reveal yourself to the public? Will you-"She goes on rapid fire.

_Tell her to stop embarrassing herself. I have 4 teenage girls here breaking into fits of giggles_.

Percy laughs. And texts back.

**Get a pic of that**.

"She says to stop asking her questions." Percy says,

_Your too nice_ I text him.

"GET HIS PHONE!" One reporter shouts. Percy bolts into the limo pulling up.

My phone rings. I can see Percy holding up a finger like 'hang on a second' I pick up.

"Hello?" I ask.

"Hello dearest" Percy's smirking voice comes on the line.

"Well well. Hello there" I say. The car pulls away.

"Hello. You know that kind of stuff isn't going away" Percy says. I pause before speaking.

"I know" I say.

"Are you still in?" Percy asks.

"No I think we should see other people. OF course I'm in seaweed Brain!" I say.

"Good. Talk to you later" Percy says. Percy hangs up.

I go to pipers mirror and look at my reflection. There's still some ink visible on my cheek, it wouldn't come off so I've put makeup over it. I bite back a smile.

"I'm going for a shake" I say. I grab my keys and leave.

NO I'M THE BEST PAGE BREAKER

Once I get to the mall I pass a magazine stand.

I buy a magazine with Percy's face plastered on it, and a big question mark.

_PERCY JACKSONS MYSTERY GIRL?_ I buy my shake from DQ and sit to read it.

It's full of speculations. "Can I sit here?" I look up. Some guy.

I shrug "I don't own the seat" I say. I go back to my article. I smile and shake my head.

"What?" The guy asks. "These people are idiots." I say. He nods.

"Uh-huh" He says. He's not very talkative.

"Are you talking about the reporters or the stars?" The guy asks. I shrug.

"I don't know. The article is poorly written" I say. "So you write?" He asks.

"No. I'm not very good at writing." I say. My phone rings "Speak Thalia." I say.

"There's a gas leak at Pipers house. Her dads booking a hotel suite until them clear it out. She wants to know if you're in. It's the Ritz." Thalia says.

"Are you kidding? Of course I'm coming. Does piper need some clothes?" I ask.

"She says yes. Call us when you get there" Thalia hangs up. "Sorry I have to go" I say.

I grab my shake and my purse.

THE BEST PAGE BREAKER EVER

After rushing home I reach the Ritz. "Piper I'm here. Coming down?" I ask.

"Yeah I'm in the lobby. Be outside in a second" She says. A valet runs up. He looks disgustedly at my car

"Miss, May I ask your room number?" He asks. "No." I say. Piper runs up.

"Come on! Here. Go put the car with the rest of them." Piper hands the guy a 20. She looks like she belongs here.

"Come on!" She says. And she pulls me inside.

THE MOST SPELNDID PAGE BREAKER

**Ok so what did you think? I think that friends should not get sick the day I plan to hang out with them. How rude! (Psych) Anyways now I'm kinda into this story I'll probably update real soon. Also, what song does this fic remind you of? Also Annabeths concert outfit, I found it in real life. Post the link in the comments**

**Review! Favorite! Follow! **


	5. Chapter 5

**I was in a good mood (right now) so I decided to write another chapter**

**Jimtrix: I updated :))))**

**Percyjacksonlover13purple: thanks for help with the songs, and breaking into the zoo to steal the unicorn, too bad you got caught.**

**Songs: Better than revenge, Jar of hearts, Best damn Thing, Don't tell me, the last time**

**I know, tons of songs, but still-**

"**Say it Ms. 65"**

***sobs* "I don't want too!"**

**Holds up Taser gun **

"**I am a lawyer"**

"**You can't-"*Tazes***

"**Fine"*Sobs* "I don't own anything recognizable in this fic/chapter, including those awesome shoes with wheels.**

***Tasers***

I sigh. Tears run down Thalias face. "I- I just don't understand him." She says.

"Hey He's a jerk. You're amazing, And if he broke up with you for _Drew_ Then He's an idiot. You shouldn't have been with him for that anyways" I say.

Thalia takes a shaky breath. She hands me some papers. "These-"She says. I scan through them.

"These are amazing!" I say. "Let's rock em' that'll put the idiot in his place. Even invite him and drew to come" I say a plan forming in my mind like ice over a creek.

"I like that face. Let's do it" Thalia says grinning. I smile back.

Want to know my plan? So do I.

I Gulp. Our second show.

Percy will be a genius, and Thalia agreed. I think I am amazing. (Aren't I humble?) We finish setting up.

"Ready?" I ask the crowd Cheers.

_**Now go stand in the corner  
And think about what you did  
Ha, time for a little revenge**_

_**The story starts when it was hot and it was summer  
And I had it all, I had him right there where I wanted him  
She came along, got him alone, and let's hear the applause  
She took him faster than you can say sabotage**_

I spot Percy sneak into the crowd and wink at me.

_**I never saw it coming, wouldn't have suspected it  
I underestimated just who I was dealing with  
She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum  
She underestimated just who she was stealing from**_

_**She's not a saint, and she's not what you think  
She's an actress, whoa, but  
She's better known for the things that she does  
On the mattress, whoa**_

_**Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys  
On the playground won't make you many friends  
She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind  
There is nothing I do better than revenge, ha**_

_**She looks at life like it's a party and she's on the list  
She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it  
I think her ever present frown is a little troubling  
She thinks I'm psycho 'cause I like to rhyme her name with things, but**_

_**Sophistication isn't what you wear or who you know  
Or pushing people down to get you where you wanna go  
Oh, they didn't teach you that in prep school, so it's up to me  
But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity**_

_**She's not a saint, and she's not what you think  
She's an actress, whoa  
She's better known for the things that she does  
On the mattress, whoa**_

_**Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys  
On the playground won't make you many friends  
She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind  
There is nothing I do better than revenge, ha**_

_**I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at, honey  
You might have him, but haven't you heard?  
I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at, honey  
You might have him, but I always get the last word whoa oh**_

_**She's not a saint, and she's not what you think  
She's an actress, whoa  
She's better known for the things that she does  
On the mattress, whoa**_

_**Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys  
On the playground won't make you many friends  
She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind  
There is nothing I do better than revenge**_

_**And do you still feel like you know what you're doing?  
'Cause I don't think you do, oh  
Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?  
I don't think you do, don't think you do**_

_**Let's hear the applause  
C'mon show me how much better you are  
See you deserve some applause  
'Cause you're so much better  
She took him faster than you can say 'sabotage'**_

I smile at them all. Percy especially. Everyone smiles and claps

_**No I can't take one more step towards you  
Cause all that's waiting is regret  
And don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore?  
You lost the love I loved the most**_

_**I learned to live, half-alive  
And now you want me one more time**_

_**(Chorus)  
And who do you think you are?  
Running around leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart**_

_**You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
So don't come back for me  
Who do you think you are?**_

_**I hear you're asking all around  
If I am anywhere to be found  
I have grown too strong  
To ever fall back in your arms**_

_**I've learned to live, half-alive  
Now you want me one more time**_

_**Who do you think you are?  
Running around leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart**_

_**You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
So don't come back for me  
Who do you think you are?**_

_**Dear, it took so long  
Just to feel alright  
Remember how to put back  
The light in my eyes**_

_**I wish I had missed  
The first time that we kissed  
'Cause you broke all your promises  
And now you're back you don't get to get me back**_

_**And Who do you think you are?  
Running around leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart**_

_**You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
So don't come back for me  
Don't come back at all**_

_**And who do you think you are?  
Running around leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart**_

_**You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
Don't come back for me  
Don't come back at all**_

_**Who do you think you are?  
Who do you think you are?  
Who do you think you are?**_

Cheers! I feel like this is unbelivable.

_**Let me hear you say hey hey hey  
Hey hey hey  
Alright, now let me hear you say hey hey ho  
Hey hey ho**_

_**I hate it when a guy doesn't get the door  
Even though I told him yesterday and the day before  
I hate it when a guy doesn't get the tab  
And I have to pull my money out and that looks bad**_

_**Where are the hopes? Where are the dreams?  
My Cinderella story scene?  
When do you think they'll finally see?**_

_**That you're not, not, not gonna get any better  
You won't, won't, won't, you won't get rid of me, never  
Like it or not even though she's a lot like me  
We're not the same**_

_**And yeah, yeah, yeah I'm a lot to handle  
You don't know trouble, I'm a hell of a scandal  
Me, I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen  
I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen**_

_**Alright, alright  
Yeah**_

_**I hate it when a guy doesn't understand  
Why a certain time of month I don't want to hold his hand  
I hate it when they go out and we stay in  
And they come home smelling like their ex-girlfriends**_

_**I found my hopes, I found my dreams  
My Cinderella story scene  
Now everybody's gonna see**_

_**That you're not, not, not gonna get any better  
You won't, won't, won't, you won't get rid of me, never  
Like it or not, even though she's a lot like me  
We're not the same**_

_**And yeah, yeah, yeah I'm a lot to handle  
You don't know trouble, I'm a hell of a scandal  
Me, I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen  
I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen**_

_**Give me an A! Always give me what I want  
Give me a V! Be very very good to me  
R! Are you gonna treat me right?  
I! I can put up a fight**_

_**Give me an L! Let me hear you scream loud  
Let me hear you scream loud  
One, two, three, four!**_

_**Where are the hopes? Where are the dreams?  
My Cinderella story scene?  
When do you think they'll finally see?**_

_**That you're not, not, not gonna get any better  
You won't, won't, won't, you won't get rid of me, never  
Like it or not, even though she's a lot like me  
We're not the same**_

_**And yeah, yeah, yeah I'm a lot to handle  
You don't know trouble, I'm a hell of a scandal  
Me, I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen  
I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen**_

_**Let me hear you say hey hey hey  
Hey hey hey  
Alright, now let me hear you say hey hey ho  
Hey hey ho**_

_**Hey hey hey  
Hey hey hey  
Hey hey hey  
I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen**_

Even More cheers.

You held my hand and walked me home, I know  
When you gave me that kiss it was something like this it made me go ooh ohh  
You wiped my tears, got rid of all my fears, why did you have to go?  
Guess it wasn't enough to take up some of my love  
Guys are so hard to trust  
Did I not tell you that I'm not like that girl?  
The one who gives it all away, yeah

_[Chorus:]_  
Did you think that I was gonna give it up to you, this time?  
Did you think that it was somethin I was gonna do and cry?  
Don't try to tell me what to do,  
Dont try to tell me what to say,  
You're better off that way

Don't think that your charm and the fact that your arm is now around my neck  
Will get you in my pants I'll have to kick your ass and make you never forget  
I'm gonna ask you to stop, thought I liked you a lot, but I'm really upset  
Get out of my head get off of my bed yeah thats what I said  
Did I not tell you that I'm not like that girl, the one who, throws it all away

_[Chorus]_

This guilt trip that you put me on won't, mess me up I've done no wrong  
Any thoughts of you and me have gone away

_[Chorus]_

Better off that way  
I'm better off alone anyway

I stared at the crowd. Nothing. Then Drew broke out. "YOU BITCH!" We stare at drew.

She looks disheveled. "Excuse me?" I ask. "You wrote those about me!" She says. She's on stage.

People have cameras out now. "Please drew. You have think Higher of yourself" Thalia says rolling her eyes.

"Yeah? Why do you think those are about you? We like boys genius" I say. Her face turns purple.

"About drew!" She says motioning wildly. "That guy? Please. I just thought it was cute. Drew and Drew. I have a boyfriend" Thalia says waving into the crowd.

Percy grins cockily and pushes his hood back waving. "Hey Perce! Get up here!" She yells.

Percy runs up. I toss him a microphone. "What do you want to sing?" I ask him. "Last time" He says.

I smile

_**[Percy:]  
Found myself at your door  
Just like all those times before  
I'm not sure how I got there  
All roads they lead me here**_

_**I imagine you are home  
In your room, all alone  
And you open your eyes into mine  
And everything feels better**_

_**[Both]  
And right before your eyes  
I'm breaking  
No past, no reasons why  
Just you and me**_

_**This is the last time I'm asking you this,  
Put my name at the top of your list,  
This is the last time I'm asking you why,  
You break my heart in the blink of an eye, eye, eye.**_

_**[Annabeth:]  
You find yourself at my door,  
Just like all those times before,  
You wear your best apology,  
But I was there to watch you leave,**_

_**And all the times I let you in,  
Just for you to go again,  
Disappear when you come back,  
Everything is better.**_

_**[Both:]  
When right before your eyes,  
I'm aching, run fast  
Nowhere to hide  
Just you and me**_

_**This is the last time I'm asking you this  
Put my name at the top of your list  
This is the last time I'm asking you why  
You break my heart in the blink of an eye, eye, eye.**_

_**This is the last time you tell me I've got it wrong  
This is the last time I say it's been you all along  
This is the last time I let you in my door  
This is the last time, I won't hurt you anymore**_

_**Oh, oh, oh...**_

_**This is the last time I'm asking you this  
Put my name at the top of your list  
This is the last time I'm asking you why  
You break my heart in the blink of an eye**_

_**This is the last time I'm asking you this (This is the last time I'm asking you this)  
Put my name at the top of your list (Put my name at the top of your list)  
This is the last time I'm asking you why (This is the last time I'm asking you why)  
You break my heart in the blink of an eye (You break my heart)**_

_**This is the last time I'm asking you  
Last time I'm asking you  
Last time I'm asking you this**_

_**This is the last time I'm asking you  
Last time I'm asking you  
Last time I'm asking you this**_

_**This is the last time I'm asking you  
Last time I'm asking you  
Last time I'm asking you this**_

_**This is the last time I'm asking you  
Last time I'm asking you  
Last time I'm asking you this**_

Now people are cheering.

Initial shock worn off, replaced by screams of "PERCY JACKSON!" Percy casually slings his arm over Thalias shoulder.

Press I laugh.

Percy looks at me and we're all laughing. The press snap pictures. "Ready?" I ask him.

He smiles. "Bye Perce! See ya later!" Thalia yells. The press get an awesome shot of them hugging, then he disappears.

"Who wants another song?" I yell. Cheers, Duh.

Piper collapses on my bed laughing. "That. Was. AWESOME!" She says. I bow.

We're starting a very good pillow fight when my door bursts open. Jason rolls in, literally because he's wearing those –heelies? Wheelies? Whatever.

He holds up a gossip mag "YOUR DATING MY BEST FRIEND?" He yells. Thalia falls backwards onto my bed.

I stand in front of them, arms crossed giving Jason my deluxe You-Want-To-Mess-With-My-Friends?-You-Mess-With-Me.-Yeah-Your-Dead stare.

It's very hard to pull off, but he falters "no. I am" I say.

"So- He was just being friendly?" Jason asks. I rub my forehead, then slap him Gibbs style "Ya think Grace?" I ask.

Piper starts snickering "Now. Next time call your best friend." I say. Jason looks ashamed "I did" He says.

My door bursts open, again, Leo on wheelies? Heelies? I'm just giving up now. With google glasses.

"Hey duddetes, you guys are amazing. Great show. Pipes, you wanna be my girl?" He says in one breath.

Jason frowns and puts his arm around piper. Piper smiles at me and I wink. Percy Bursts in. Also on wheelies.

For the love of god! "Great, Jason is real-"Percy cuts off. "Hey man, I'm cool" He says. My room is getting more crowded by the minute.

My little brothers burst in, yelling loudly. "For goodness sake! EVERYONE OUT! I'M GETTING CLAUSTROPHOBIA WITH SO MANY PEOPLE IN HERE!" Rachel yells. That's when Nico bursts in, also on wheelies.

God.

"How do you all have my address?" I ask. Leo shrugs "I'm just awesome that way." I sigh.

"Let's go for ice-cream" I say suddenly. Everyone stares at me. "What?" Percy asks.

"We need to keep this up. 2 bands, meet, make friends, and start dating. We should grab ice cream" I say.

Lee nods "I'm in" He says. We jump. "What? I opened the door." He says.

10 minutes later we're at baskin' & robins.

We walk, laughing pushing each other, making jokes. We enter. We order.

I smile as I eat it. Perfect. We laugh and joke, taking up the whole wall, which is just one long booth seat.

I smile. I love life. Then I see the camera flash.

**So? What did my stage-whispers think? (That's not what I think of you I've just always wanted to say that) Kinda perfect- yeah- but the next chapters a whopper. **

**I know, tons of songs, but Thalia was realllllllly pizzed : )**

**-ID65.**

**Review! Favorite! Follow!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok, So- another chapter, Wheee. Let's go. I apologize for anything I miss. I'm eating cinnamon rolls ;)**

**Jimtrix: You're awesome, and just brightened my day with your comments. Kudos dude/dudette.**

**Percyjacksonlover13purple: I posted your bail for stealing the unicorn. Now we just need to sneak inside the heelies factory… S*** or is it wheelies? You're awesome!  
**

I flip around. It's Friday.

School.

Mid-morning light filters in the windows.

Shit.

I get up immediately, banging my head on the bunk.

I run down the stairs.

The timer is going off, so I go into the kitchen. I hear the oven running.

I look inside. Cinnamon rolls. They seem done.

I take them out, turn off the oven, and arrange them on a plate, then I ice them.

I take a few- I'm hungry! "Annabeth? Is that you?" I hear Roxanne's voice in the living room.

I wander in there. Roxanne sits with Luke in the living room. "Hey! You guys are back! Why didn't anyone wake me up?" I ask.

Roxanne frowns "the boys said you left early for school." Roxanne says. Shit.

I run upstairs, pull on jeans and a shirt, slip on a jacket, grab my homework, and a cinnamon roll to go.

I put on my boots and run out the door "Bye!" I shout. I take a dive in New York traffic, and I arrive at school 20 minutes into double period music.

I run in the school and into music. I see the teacher talking to some teens "I am so sorry Ms. Robenecks. Family emergency." I say.

The teens turn and I drop my books. Percy smirks at me. I scowl at him as I collect my books.

"It's all right Annabeth" Ms. Robenecks says. I blink. Ms. Robenecks is pretty cool, but when you're late for class? Forget about it.

"I mean- I know you wouldn't miss seeing your friend's band play, I mean you did set it up and all." She says.

My face is a mask "Of course. I'm just going to take my seat" I say. I plop down next to Thalia.

She smirks. "What did you do?" I ask through gritted teeth.

"Made it public" She says. I groan. They play a couple songs, and then give some boring speech.

Percy didn't even flinch when someone threw a paper airplane at him. He just calmly caught it, made a few adjustments and sent it flying back to the guy. "Try tucking the tail" he suggests.

The boy who threw it blushes. "Ok, well we're gonna go scare the next class. Can someone show us where the next class is?" Percy asks. Ms. Robenecks nods.

"Annabeth? You're excused from the rest of your classes." She says. I nod and get up. They wheel out. I follow them

"why in hell are you all on wheelies?" I ask. Or is it heelies? Wheelies? Heelies? Wheelies? Confused girl?

"Advertising. 5Gs for wearing some seriously sick shoes" (**I'd love that too**) Leo says. I roll my eyes.

"Of course" I say "so what's your next class?" I ask. Leo sighs.

"Ah- to go back to school. PE, I think we're about to have some VERY happy fans" Leo says.

I open the doors to the gym, and everyone jumps. I smirk and hold my notebook. 5 very cool boys roll in.

"hey people!" he says. I smirk. They do their thing, then to English. Then lunch.

"_**Just- close enough to touch"**_

I plop down. 4 More sits with us. For once our table was full. The boys keep on signing autographs.

"Sorry" Percy says. "We're fine" I say. To tell you the truth- I mean this thing with Thalia-

he seems to have the same thought and raises his eyebrows as if to say _you still wanna do this? _

I roll my eyes _Of course idiot_. We continue silently fighting.

"Gods, it's like you two are speaking with minds." Thalia says. I stare at her. _We are. _

She seriously freaks out. "I just-" she says she glares at me _Lol_ I say calmly.

She freaks again. I laugh.

Then the reporters came in. they had a press conference. I half listen

"Is it true about the love triangle?" One asks. Percy chokes but I look at them calmly. "Love triangle? With who?" He asks.

He's laughing now. The guy looks abashed. "Thalia grace and Annabeth chase" he says. We burst out laughing.

"Sorry? Do you guys have that on tape?" I ask in between laughing fits. The guy starts laughing too.

"Are you and Thalia Dating?" A woman asks. Those two start laughing. "No. Who started that idea?" Percy asks.

"Yeah guys. Me and Percy- no way. He's like my brother." Thalia says. Percy looks around the table

_tell them?_ I nod barely. "Anyways. I'm in a relationship" he says. I smirk.

They seem to be slow. I talked about this with dad last night. "They seem to be a little slow" I say.

Percy nods. I kiss him over the table. Stunned silence. I sit back down and continue my lunch. Silence.

"That's uncommon. I made the 'free speech of America' speechless" I say. Then I finish my chapter.

Still silence staring at us. "You guys know you're live?" I ask after a bite of Pasta.

That gets them moving. Asking questions and rants. I roll my eyes, finish my lunch and go to class. 

**So… THE WORLD KNOWS! Next chapter they do YouTube Videos. BYEEEE!**

**-Id65.**

**Review! Favorite! Follow!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok- So another awesome Chapter**

**Jimtrix: If you want to be my #1 fan I ain't stopping you.**

**Allen r: I can't write fluff on purpose. I suck at fluff when I try.**

**Percyjacksonlover13purple: We got caught sneaking into the Wheelies-Heelies-Whatever factory… We're not very good at this are we? **

I sigh as I look through the videos. "Haven't watched this one" I say hopefully. I click on it.

An Australian girl with long hair. "Ok- So Percy's got a new girlfriend. Well if he's happy I'm happy. But- This girl has crushed the dreams of millions of girls-"I sigh and X out.

"Let's do this" I say. We sit in Pipers house, she has a recording studio- both for singing and recording videos.

We sit on stools in a consecutive row with I-pads. Jerry, Pipers dad personal video recorder- why have one?

I don't know but he has the camera. He gives the thumbs up. "Hey guys. We're Starlight. I'm Annabeth"

"Thalia"

"Piper"

"Rachel"

"Silena"

"Terri" Terri finishes. Her Asian features are flawless. She's amazing on the piano- but is only here to kick off her model career.

"So. Our twitter name is in the description, and just send us a question. We're answering questions in order. Let's go" Terri says. She starts.

"Hmm. Okay. Terri- You're really pretty. Why aren't you a model? That's a good question. I am actually a small time model right now- And am trying to become bigger. Part of the reason I joined the band" Terri says. She hands the microphone to me.

"Okay. I'm just answering this so people stop sending hate-questions. Annabeth. Did you seduce Percy Jackson? Because why else would he be like a bitch like you? You've shattered a lot of girl's dreams." I read. Thalia winces.

"Okay. First of all, Guys this is questions about the band. No I didn't seduce my boyfriend. He's my boyfriend. He likes me because I don't sugar coat his singing and throw myself at his feet. And I'm sorry girls, if I shattered your dreams, but think about it. If you had- actually become his girlfriend, you'd have shattered another million girls dreams. So- I mean not everyone's always happy" I say. I pass to Thalia.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Thalia reads. "No. No I don't" Thalia says simply.

"Okay. My turn. Do you have a boyfriend? And if so who?" Piper reads. She smirks. "Jason Grace" She says.

"Are you a natural red-head?" Rachel reads. She flips her hair so you can see her roots. "Yup. Completely" Rachel says.

"Ok. Me Silena. Let's see- Silena? What is your favorite person in the world?" Silena reads off. "Ok- um. A guy I kinda like- Who doesn't know I exist." Silena says.

We find out Silena has a crush on Charlie beckendorf,

Rachel's dad is actually rich but a jerk,

Pipers parents are none other than Tristen Mclean and Aphrodite (Who marries and divorces so much no one can remember her real last name),

Thalias dad is the owner of a major transport company.

I get pelted with 'Percabeth' questions.

And Terri is an extra in the newest movie, and has a couple lines actually. That's how it goes mostly.

Then I collapse on Pipers bed as Thalia orders pizza. Silena and Terri had to go, Terri for an interview,

Silena to meet Charlie for coffee. "Olives Pepperoni and cheese. 3 smalls. Yup. Thanks." Thalia says.

Rachel turned on the gossip channel. I sit up. "Is 4 More the only interesting thing these days?" I ask.

They're doing a live interview with 4 More. I sigh. They sit with Athena Returner. She's some famous interviewer.

"So- You're dating Annabeth Chase?" Athena asks. Percy smiles. "Seems to be on everyone's minds right now huh? Yeah I am" Percy says.

She nods "So how's that going?" She asks. Percy shrugs "Good." He says.

Athena turns to Jason.

"So Jason. How is your new album coming?" She asks. Percy looks relieved and confused. Jason looks shocked.

Even without 'Percabeth' Percy usually gets at least the first 5 questions. "It's going really well. We've had a lot of help and support from our fans" Jason says.

Athena turns to Lee to ask him a question and a silent conference goes between Jason and Percy. To most people it would look somewhat like this-

_Does she know?_

_I don't know if she knows but I think she does._

_Really? Let's see if she does_

It goes more like this. I know Jason so well and Percy well enough to interpret it

_Why did she not ask you more Percabeth questions?_

_I don't know. Thinks its milked dry probably._

_Yeah. Maybe. But still… She still should have asked more. You are the lead singer._

Thalia seemed to have understood it as well. She's known them both forever. "Boys" Thalia says.

The doorbell rings. "I'll get it! It's probably the pizzas" I say. I grab the money on piper's dresser and run to the door.

I open it and am met by a pizza guy. I pay and go to the kitchen "GRUB!" I yell. My phone rings. "Hi. What's up?" I ask.

Luke's caller ID. "Annabeth? David was shaking and he had this fit-"I cut Matthew off. "Where are you?" I ask.

Stupid. Stupid. Stupid Annabeth. "The hospital. The teacher called an ambulance. Luke said I should call you." Matthew says.

I'm already re-packing the pizzas. The girls enter the room. "What Hospital? Matt do you know the name?" I ask.

I motion to wait a second. "Mercy Hospital- I think" He says. "Ok. Matthew where is Luke and mom and dad?" I ask.

"Mom is in a meeting. Luke's talking with the doctors, and Dad had work too." Matthew says. I frown.

Dad shouldn't have work. "Ok. I'll be there soon. I have pizza." I say. "Ok. Bye Annabeth" Matthew says.

I can hear barely contained tears in his voice. "David had some sort of seizure and Matthews basically alone at the hospital. I'm stealing the pizza." I say in a flat voice.

Piper nods. "Ok. We're coming with you. Moral support." She says. Rachel shakes her head.

"Sorry Annabeth. I wish I could come but I gotta jet" She says. I nod. I'm secretly glad they're not all coming.

Thalia grabs the pizza and the keys to my car. Piper comes down with some bags. She hands some to me.

"Fresh toothbrushes, Neck Pillow. Emergency room kit. Since you know" She says. She doesn't have to.

We get into the car and I think about Pipers brother.

His name was Jamie. He had cancer, so Piper and her dad had spent a lot of time in hospitals. Actually that's why they moved into this house. The closest they could get to Jamie's Hospital. Still a 15 minute drive with NY traffic and about a 25 minute walk. Still too far. Aphrodite had still lived with them back then.

We pull into the hospital. I walk into the ER. "David Chase?" I ask. The woman at the counter looks over me and my friends.

"Relations to the patient?" She asks. "I'm his sister. Annabeth Chase. At least tell me where my brothers are. They said they were waiting to hear if-"I say. My voice breaks.

"Hey Annie. Calm it" Thalia says. I manage to glare at her. "Uh-that patient was moved to pediatrics 5 minutes ago. 5th floor west wing" The woman says.

Piper gives her signature smile and Thalia herds us to the elevator. We reach pediatrics. I immediately run into a crying Matthew.

"Matt what's wrong?" I ask hugging him. He chokes out- "David" and my heart sinks.

* * *

**O****k people! So I had hit a brick wall, now I have dissolved it. Remember, whatever gets the most reviews I update first…. (Hint Hint)**

**Also, People have been requesting fluff. I'll try- But I'm pretty sure I suck at Fluff. Extremely**

**I find it unfair. I should move to Buffalo. I want more snow. Heat snaps suck.**

**Review! Favorite! Follow!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Heyyy guys! So I had a schedule for my fics, then I just went screw it and threw it out a window. **

**So now I go by my gut-and ratings. Here's another STF chapter! **

**And before anyone asks, yes. I was very contented by the foot of snow that got dumped on us. **

**Also shut outs to my reviewer's last chapter…**

**Datfandom****, ****Everlarkmyotp****, and Percyjacksonlover13purple. **

**Also To Percyjacksonlover13purple for her help on this…..**

**So here we go people….**

* * *

"Annabeth. Hey." Someone is shaking me awake.

"Wha-?" I jerk awake. Light streams through the wards windows. I had fallen asleep by David's bed.

He wasn't in it, surgery I assume. Matthew was curled up on his bed, fast asleep.

On the table was a note from piper and Thalia saying they were out to grab coffee and breakfast from Starbucks.

And Percy, peering out from his baseball hat. "What are you doing here?" I ask. "I heard. How is he?" Percy asks.

"David's in surgery. I don't know" I say. I sigh and sink back in the uncomfortable chair. Percy sits down next to me and takes my hand.

"He'll be fine" Percy says. I stare at his eyes, trying to discern if he was trying to make me feel better or telling the truth.

"Was that a lie?" I ask. He nods. "Did it make you feel better?" He asks. "Yeah. Say it again" I ask. "David will be fine" He says.

I smile. "Almost believable" I say. Matthew sits up. "Who's he?" Matthew asks. I share a glance with Percy like _Great_.

"Percy, Meet Matthew." I say. They shake hands. By now the other kids are waking up.

Because Thalia makes the doors fly open, half dancing as she walks backwards talking to Rachel and Piper, holding one of those trays, which has 6 cups in it,

Her I-phone in her back pocket blasting All American rejects. "Thalia! Turn it down!" I order. She rolls her eyes, setting the cups down next to David.

"The serial killer of fun awakens. Here you go. Hey Perce." Thalia says turning up her music as starships comes on. She hands me a mocha, and who-knows-what to Matt.

"No coffee-"I begin. "Relax. It's hot chocolate" She says. "Fine" I say. Thalia hands Percy a cup.

"Hot chocolate?" Percy asks incredulously. I roll my eyes and take the cup. Taking a mouthful out of each, I mix the mocha in with the hot chocolate,

And vice-versa, I hand it back. "There. Coffee" I say. He rolls his eyes but takes a sip.

"Wow. This is really good." He says. "Mix master in the his-house" Rachel says. I roll my eyes. "Science." I say.

The other kids in the ward are slowly creeping closer. Thalia smirks and turns up the music, and she becomes-

Her. She takes the hands of the closest kids and starts dancing. I sigh as more kids join in, crowding around Thalia like staples around a magnet.

Piper starts pulling a brush through my hair and giving me cleansing wipes "Your face looks like a blotchy avocado" piper says.

I roll my eyes but do as ordered. Percy is smirking. "Oh shut up" I say shoving him.

"We should start on you next. You could really do with some mascara" Rachel says. My turn to smirk. Then the song dies down,

Thalia grows bored and leaves the dance circle. Somebody uses there tablet and they start dancing again.

Matt, after glancing at me, joins in. Thalia plops down on the bed cross-legged. "Okey dokey." She says.

I roll my eyes again. "Fine. Ok. So any update?" She asks. "Not yet. Doctors should be back soon" I say.

As if on cue, a young guy walks in. His eyes twinkle merrily.

"All right kids. Make a path, and I would suggest turning it off before Nurse Emma catches you" He says.

The kids turn the music off and clamber back to their beds. The guy walks down to us. He doesn't seem surprised to find 5 teens and a kid just chilling.

"Which one of you is a chase?" He asks. Before I can reply Rachel asks "What if where all Chases?" She asks.

He smiles. "I am. Rachel Shh." I say. He turns to me. "Mrs. Chase Your son-"He begins. Percy chokes on his drink.

"I'm his half-sister. His mother is at work, and I have no idea where our father is" I say. He nods.

(**When I re-read this I thought I had missed a typo and put in Doctor Who. Lol**)

"I apologize. I'm Doctor Whale. Your brother swallowed some sort of toy, or plastic animal. We can't be sure. His body re-acted badly to the plastic. He may have tried to throw it up, but when it couldn't his body went into a seizure." Dr. Whale says.

Then he crouches down to matt. "Did David eat something? Maybe on a dare? It's okay if he did, we just need to know what it is" Matt shakes his head, his skin turning a deathly pale.

"I'll only tell Emma." He says. I groan. Dr. Whales turns to me. "In hope you're Emma" he says.

"No. That's our sister. She's on tour. Classified location" I say. He nods. My phone rings. "Talk about perfect timing" I say.

I sigh. "You could have just told us matt. It's not a big deal. David will be fine" I say. Matthew nods.

I can tell he's worried. The wards doors burst open yet again. Yay. Luke rushes in, his hair plastered down with rain.

He walks straight towards us. "Sorry I'm late. Any update? Who's he?" Luke asks in rapid fire, jerking his head towards Percy.

"Yes." I say. I quickly update Luke. "-And that's Percy" I say jerking my head at him. Percy waves.

Luke keeps his face calm, betraying no emotion. "Ok." He says. "David should be coming back now." Dr. Whales says.

David Is wheeled in in a wheel chair. I smile and rustle his hair once he's in bed. "Hey squirt" I say. He smiles. "Hey." He says.

* * *

I sigh as we emerge out of the hospital. There keeping bobby overnight, and they told us we had to leave so he could sleep.

The streets are humid. Now we aren't near any young children Luke turns to Percy. Uh-oh.

"So you're dating my sister?" he asks. Percy nods. "Yes" He says. My heart jumps in my throat. He just admitted we were dating.

"Hmm. I don't suppose I have to threaten him do I?" He asks. "No Threats would be nice" I say. He smirks.

"Well. You know. The usual. Touch my sister and I'll snap you in half, break her heart and I'll kill you. Whatever I'm supposed to say" Luke says. Then Percy's car pulls up, Leo driving. "See you" I say.

I hug Luke momentarily, then get in after Percy opens the door for me. Then I burst out laughing. Eventually we're all laughing.

Except for Leo. "What's so funny?" He asks. But I just laugh, the Worry and burdens lifted from my shoulders for a few seconds.

* * *

I step into the rainy streets. It's just me and Percy now. I turn to Percy. "Thanks" I say. I smile.

Then Percy steps closer, stroking my cheek. Then he kisses me. A real proper kiss. In the pouring rain.

Gods. I sound like a Taylor swift song.

We break apart. He smiles like an idiot. "Seaweed brain" I say smiling. He grins, if possibly even wider.

"See you later" He says. I smile "See ya." I say. Then I run up the stairs and into the cold house. I turn on the lights, as many as possible.

I watch Percy drive away, then I plug my phone into I-home and play music as I cook.

Soon enough the house smells like chicken. And Spices. I have candles burning here and there, scenting the air.

The table isn't set but I'm fine with that. Someone knocks on the door. Reporter. "May I help you?" I ask.

"Hello. May I speak to Annabeth Chase?" she asks, like she doesn't know it's me. "Speaking." I say smiling.

She smiles back. "Athena Returner, Truth TV. I was wondering if you'd speak to me a few minutes." She asks.

"Sure. Come on in. Did you want something to eat? I was just making dinner." I say. Athena hangs up her raincoat. "Yes Please. That would be wonderful." She says.

* * *

**I can do nothing but cliff hangers, sadly. I did catch the thing where I switched David's/Bobby's name. I'm going to be fixing this after I publish this. **

**So how are you guys? I made my attempt at a little fluff in there :) I don't know how well I succeeded. So guys-Please review!**

**Review! Favorite! Follow!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Helllllo! Chapter 9 here. Now a few shout outs!**

**Rajell Cellar, Jimtrix, ****henrie locker****, ****PercyJacksonlover13purple****, ****Everlarkmyotp****, ****datfandom****, & ****RomanticMessDemigod21****, Thanks for the reviews!**

**So-We good? Yup. So-I have a very important announcement at the end of this chapter. **

**Songs: Never grow up By Taylor swift.**

* * *

I Laugh. "That's true?" I say. Athena smiles. "Yes. In the middle of the Sahara, 3 days supplies and that's what he said" She says. I laugh harder.

"ANNABETH!" I hear my dad's voice yell, worried as the kitchen door fly's open. "Hey dad-"I begin.

"Where is everyone? No one's answering my calls and I got yours a Luke's voicemail I hope this is your-"

He stops short at the sight of Athena. "Hello. Athena Returner Channel-"Athena begins.

"I know who you are. I'm George Chase" Dad says. "I'm sorry to cut our interview short, but we have some family business to attend to" I say.

Athena smiles. "Of course. Annabeth. George. I'll be off" She says. I show her to the door.

As soon as she's down the walk I turn to my father. "That was rude of you. And David will be fine. No thanks to you" I say.

"I'm sorry. I was-"He begins. "I don't want to hear it." I say. Is shake my head.

"Luke is taking Matt out to ease his mind off of all of this, they'll be back later. I reached Roxanne not too long ago, she'll be home soon. Then she'll get a few hours' sleep and go see Bobby with Matt in the morning. And don't give me an excuse. We got through without you-as usual. And I've let you slip before but now you were letting the boys down and that's not fair" I say.

He nods. "I know" He says. "Yes you should be. And you may have let-Wait you know?" I ask. I was expecting to have to do a long lecture.

"Yes. I know. And I'm sorry I wasn't available. Now what was that reporter doing here?" He asks.

"Interviewing me." I say. "I don't like her" he says. _Big shocker_ I think.

* * *

I sigh as I pull up at school and get out. Thalia and the band rush towards me. As soon as we're all together and walking inside they turn rapid fire.

"Is he all right?"  
"How are you?"  
"Is it serious?"

"Was the doctor cute?"

I glare at Terri. "No, and David's fine." I say. They nod. "We're here for you." Terri says. "Thanks guys." I say.

We walk off to class. Music. Gods, we spend most of our time in there. I smile weakly. "New song" I say. Cheering.

I sigh and begin.

_**Your little hands wrapped around my finger  
And it's so quiet in the world tonight  
Your little eyelids flutter 'cause you're dreaming  
So I tuck you in, turn on your favorite night light**_

_**To you, everything's funny  
You got nothing to regret  
I'd give all I have, honey  
If you could stay like that**_

_**Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up  
Just stay this little  
Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up  
It could stay this simple**_

_**I won't let nobody hurt you  
Won't let no one break your heart  
No, no one will desert you  
Just try to never grow up, never grow up**_

_**You're in the car on the way to the movies  
And you're mortified your mom's dropping you off  
At 14, there's just so much you can't do  
And you can't wait to move out someday and call your own shots**_

_**But don't make her drop you off around the block  
Remember that she's getting older, too  
And don't lose the way that you dance around  
In your PJs getting ready for school**_

_**Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up  
Just stay this little  
Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up  
It could stay this simple**_

_**No one's ever burned you  
Nothing's ever left you scarred  
And even though you want to  
Just try to never grow up**_

_**Take pictures in your mind of your childhood room  
Memorize what it sounded like when your dad gets home  
Remember the footsteps, remember the words said  
And all your little brother's favorite songs**_

_**I just realized everything I have  
Is someday gonna be gone**_

_**So here I am in my new apartment  
In a big city, they just dropped me off  
It's so much colder than I thought it would be  
So I tuck myself in and turn my night light on**_

_**Wish I'd never grown up  
I wish I'd never grown up**_

_**Oh, I don't wanna grow up, wish I'd never grown up  
Could still be little  
Oh, I don't wanna grow up, wish I'd never grown up  
It could still be simple**_

_**Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up  
Just stay this little  
Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up  
It could stay this simple**_

_**Won't let nobody hurt you  
Won't let no one break your heart  
And even though you want to  
Please try to never grow up**_

_**Don't you ever grow up  
(Never grow up)  
Just never grow up**_

People smile and clap. "Anything else?" Ms. Robenecks asks. "No. I'm afraid not Ma'am" I say shrugging.

She puts a hand on my shoulder. "I heard about your brother. You and your family are in my prayers"

I look at Ms. Robenecks eyes. All I see is concern for me. "Thank you" I say. Then I go to the back of the class and slump over, singing but not showing myself.

* * *

I sigh. "Uhhhhhh" I say. "Me too" Thalia says laying her head on her backpack.

"So-The Little mis-fit group is all tired?" I glance half-heartedly at drew. "That's adorable drew. Attacking the one time you have an advantage, because you know any other time you can't win" I say.

"Oh, I can win any day. I'm sure _David_ would agree" She says. I half fall half sprung to my feet.

That earns some laughs but more video cameras and snoopy glances. I am dating a superstar. Drew smiles.

"Yeah. He's a cutie huh?" She says. "Stay away from my brothers" I say. She smiles. "Oh you mean Luke? Too late" She says.

I laugh. "I wasn't talking about my older brother. He knows to stay away from you. I was talking about my younger brothers" I say glaring at her.

Drew smiles and study's her nails. "Funny. Because your step mom set me up with sitting them on Fridays" She says. "Now you don't" I say. I quickly text my mom.

_MOM. Is the babysitter named drew?_

No, His name's Allan.

Drew smiles. "You just fired me. Cute" She says. "Actually I didn't" I say. Then I return to my lunch ignoring drew.

* * *

"Ms. Chase what is wrong with your brother?"

It all meshed into that question.

"One of you knows" I say. They immediately start fighting and I flee.

* * *

I reach home. Uhhh. That's my thought. I enter through the side door, locking it behind me. "Mom? You have to lock the door.

It's New York not Wisconsin" I shout up the stairs. I drop my backpack. I need a shower. I NEED A SHOWER. That's my one thought.

I drop articles of clothing on the way to my room. Over jacket, jacket, scarf, cute over top- I enter my bedroom and plod straight towards the bathroom. "Shower. Shower. Shower. Show-"I mutter.

"You know you don't pay attention to your surroundings." A male voice says. I scream and grab a bathrobe and put it on, grabbing the heavy flash light and throw it at the voice.

Percy ducks. "Ah-Ow" he says. "Don't. Do. That" I say. "Yeah. But I do like your outfit" He says. I raise my hand.

He raises his in surrender. "Okay. Don't kill me. Go take your shower and then we'll talk." He says.

"How did you know I wanted a shower?" I ask. "Because you where muttering Shower repeatedly and heading to the bathroom in your under garments" Percy says. "Stay here. Don't touch my stuff" I say.

I grab some fresh clothes and enter my bathroom, locking the door securely.

* * *

"You done?" Percy muffled voice asks. "Yeah" I say unlocking the door. Percy walks in.

"Here we are again" He says. "Now. Why did you break in?" I ask. "Eh-Lets go with Entered with no one here. Because I was worried about you." He says.

"Yeah. You should be. I feel like I'm a stone over the water, about to drop" I say. Percy hugs me. I cry. "Gods. I-"

I stop. I just smell Percy's faint cologne on his T-shirt. He just hugs me. It's what I need. I cry silently, shaking and the only noises in the house was Percy's even breaths, and my choked breaths.

"Shh. You'll be ok" He says. I believe him.

* * *

**Hey guys so-I apologize. My update schedule is going to be SUPER wacky the next few weeks…. **

**Or until summer…. I decided That CID, and any other fics I have to (Sadly and I hope I don't have to) put on hold I will un-hold in summer. I plan to be busy this summer. **

**Basketball at the park, jogging in the morning, Skyrim and Writing. There is my summer, except for 1-2 weeks in OBX. Yup. I am exceedingly lazy….. Good for you guys more chapters!**

**But right now I have a really wacky schedule, even minus writing. Also to some of you-I have no idea which of you know of this-**

**But I'm American orthodox, and Lent starts-Oh it started like 10 minutes ago. Yay. **

**But no meats, dairy, cheeses, Blah, Blah, Basically I will be hardcore fasting the next 2 months until Easter. **

**So my new motto is HUNGRY, also to kinda protest against how some people don't get any of this stuff, they can't choose to just not eat it. **

**You know why people get candy originally on Easter? Other than Jesus Christ dying and being resurrected as a celebration, is that it was originally you had over 40 DAYS of fasting before Easter. I will be completely guilt free this Easter. Will you? Ok, back on topic-**

**I need a spell checker. Just someone, Who will simply read my work for typos so I can correct them. PM me if you want to help.**

**So Basically sporadic updates, I go by what was updated the longest time ago. And guys-feel free to PM me. **

**Because I will always (Or almost always) reply, and I'm always open to ideas cause I can always use them. (Writers block is the B****)**

**Review! Favorite! Follow! HUNGRY! (Hey I kinda like that)**

**Reviews do motivate me-Why do you think you're not getting this in 2 days?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yay! Ima back Peeps. Well I never left-But it probably felt like that to you! **

**I know I know, Where did you go, Why did you go, how could you be as cruel as to leave us like that? Well 2 reasons.**

**MY WORD STOPPED FREAKING WORKING**

**While my Word was down I started doing a co-story with Abba19, Skyrim: Percy & Annabeth. 6000 words already. I'm quite proud. **

**Anyways on to the story! Man is Annabeth gonna be in a pickle.**

* * *

I laugh as Percy does a chicken dance. "Idiot" I say. "Thank you" He says. "Shut up." I say pushing him lightly.

The rain begins to lighten. "I'm going to go inside for one quick second" I say. "Fine. Be back soon" He says.

I run inside, soaked.

* * *

"Maybe she doesn't want to know" Dad says. I pause in the doorway.

"She's been happy all these years. She just got her life together, got a boyfriend, her band is going well, and I haven't told her but she got accepted to Julliard.

**(I know no other Music school) **

She's expressing herself. And you want to tear that all apart?" My dad says. I got accepted to Julliard? I remember my dad asking if we could have lunch together, just us.

He laughs.

"If we ask her she'll say yes, and you know that. I won't refuse you any privileges, you are her mother, but it's her choice. You can't force her into that cold house of yours because you think it's in her best interest. She'll hate both of us, not thank you. And don't think offering to pay for college will help you, she got in on scholarship. As I said. Her life is perfect." My dad says.

"I know who her boyfriend is. She's still fine." He says.

"Listen, I'll talk to her, but for goodness sake give me time! And no telling her reaction either." He says.

I back out of the house. Then I run to Percy. "What? What happened?" He asks. "Come on" I say. I pull him away from the house and start running.

He matches my gait easily. "Where are we going?" he asks. "Away." I say. Tears mix with the rain, my mascara running and my eyes turning red and puffy.

"What's wrong?" He asks. He stops me and pulls me into a narrow street between apartment buildings. "Come on. Tell me." he says.

I stare at his green eyes. Then he kisses me. In the rain. Again. "My mom is alive." I say. He looks at me.

"Who is she?" He asks. "I don't know. I heard my dad talking to her. And-I got accepted to Julliard" I say. Percy smiles. "That's great! But I don't see what the problem is" He says.

I hesitate.

"The problem? Is my mom is alive. And want's to meet me. I always just assumed she was dead-or in prison. Or somewhere where she couldn't contact me. But if she's known she could ask to see me at any time-

She didn't want me. She only wants to meet me now, when I'm old enough to take care of myself" I say. I burst into tears again.

"Listen. Annabeth. My dad was like that. He left me and my Mom before I was born. I didn't meet him for years. Then I met him when I was 14. I was so angry at him. For leaving my mom, for putting us through hell, for everything. Then I forgave him. Because I realized that being angry, or scared don't work.

Parents mess up, and you have to understand that they don't know what they're doing when they have us. They're Clueless." He says. I play with the hem of my T-shirt. "Maybe. But still-"I begin.

"Ok. Listen. Spend the weekend at your moms, and if you like it then you can spend 2 weeks a month at your moms. Your mom will say she hasn't seen you in a long time so she should see you more, but reply to that she could have seen you at any time" Percy says. I stare at him. He shrugs.

"What did I say? Experience" he says. He takes of his jacket and puts it on my shoulders. "Now. Let me walk you home so you can go talk to your dad" Percy says. We walk home,

Hand in Hand, The rain making everything Sparkle instead of depressing.

* * *

I wave goodbye to Percy one last time and walk inside. I'm soaked to the skin. Completely. "Dad! I'm home! Sorry I'm late, we got lost." I say. I grab a towel from the laundry and begin to dry my hair.

"Dad?" I call. "In here Annabeth!" Dad calls. I walk into the living room. Dad sits in a chair. "What's up?" I ask.

"Your Mother called." He says. I stop Drying. "My real mom?" I ask. "Yes. She wants to officially meet you" He says.

"Um-Sure." I say. He looks surprised. "Your fine?" he asks. I think about it. "Yeah. What's being mad gonna do?" I ask.

I keep on drying my hair. "She'll be here in fifteen minutes" He says.

Uh-Oh

I sigh.

Backup! I run to my room. I text:

_To: Thales, Pipes, Seaweed Brain, and Rach._

_HELP! Mom is coming ovr. Backup needed. ASAP peeps_

I change in speed time. I get responses.

**From: Pipes. Be there in 10 with Thalia-Make that 5**

From: Rachel. B ther soon.

_**From Percy: Already? Bthr in 2**_

I sigh in relief and dry my hair. Someone knocks on the door. I open it to find a drenched Percy.

"Go into Luke's room. Dry off, and borrow some of his clothes" I say. He nods. "Which room is it?" He asks.

"2nd on the left" I say. He nods and clomps upstairs.

DING.

I open the door to Thalia and a slightly green Piper. "Great" I say.

DING.

I open the door to Rachel. "She here yet?" she asks. "Nope" I say.

I gather them in the living room. "Why are they here?" My dad asks. "Um-We were going to have a meeting for our book club but then my mom is coming over-"I lie easily. "Fine" He says sighing.

DING.

I open the door. I stare at my mom. "Mother" I say.

* * *

**OH! We all know who it is-YOU THINK! MWAHAH! Now is a cliff hanger!**

**So in a matter of 5 days I got 2 co-author offers, and one adoption offer (Wants me to adopt) **

**Anyways I'm back in mode-Bye guys!**

**Read? Reviewed? Followed? Favorited? If you don't I'll have to have Percy hunt you down and that's sooo much work.**


End file.
